Social networking web sites let users interact with other users, who are commonly referred to as friends. One common usage scenario of social networking web sites is to permit a user to share pictures, like digital photographs, with the user's friends. For example, a user may take a vacation, and then share the digital photos taken on the vacation with his or her friends, so that they have an opportunity to see what the user did and saw while on vacation.